


Little White Lies

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was marathon.</p></blockquote>





	Little White Lies

"Buffy, did you get back your history test?"  
"Yes?"  
"And?"  
"Seventy-two. But I'll do better next time, I promise."  
"You spent the night at Willow's for a marathon study session."  
It had been a study session. But they had been studying the Sunnydale sewer tunnels so she could trap some demon that had set up shop underground.  
"We did study. But there's been a lot of history since the beginning of time. We tried, but we just couldn't cover it all."  
"But---"  
"Gotta run. Later, mom." Another day, another bullet dodged.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was marathon.


End file.
